


How to Childproof a Galra Base (and Other Such Mysteries)

by Mytay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Keith Is Raised By The Blade of Marmora, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay
Summary: The Blade of Marmora is a legion of super-efficient-awesome-badass spies and soldiers. They have survived and outwitted the Galra Empire for nearly ten thousand years. They have sabotaged the empire's efforts all across the known universe.They are also at a loss as to how to handle a four-year-old Earthling.No amount of training prepared them for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an accident, I swear. I was looking at [these amazing pieces of art](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com/tagged/dads-of-marmora), and then my brain went places (thank you [drisrt](http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/163542588466/the-one-where-they-think-theyre-teaching-keith) for creating the concept for this AU! I hope you don't mind my playing within it!) … My brain just did this of its own accord. *makes weak offering gesture*

******

_In Which Keith Loses a Father, But Gains a Mother. And a Space Station._

******

 

Keith knew Earth only by way of a few faint memories. He remembered a sea of orange-gold sand, with uneven rock towers that glowed red and pink as the sun brushed against them. He remembered the dry heat, parching his lips, and a rough, kind voice — deep, affectionate. Sturdy tanned arms that helped him climb stairs and pulled him up onto shoulders so he could get a better look at the star-filled sky.

 

His father had pointed and said, “There, your _eomma_ came from over there, somewhere, and she’ll be back someday.”

 

And his _appa_ was right. His mother did return, two days after his father was gone — a car accident, the tall people in suits had said — Keith barely had time to understand that his father was _never coming back_ before his mother appeared.

 

He was in a new house now, in a tiny room, more like a closet, but at least he didn’t have to share with the other four kids. The family seemed very nice, but they weren’t his dad, so Keith hadn’t said a word to them, just ate two bites of his dinner and went to his little closet space.

 

The window in his room opened from the outside, and Keith saw a strange, _big_ shape crawl in, whispering his name. “Keith? It’s … it’s your mother. I’m your mother.”

 

Keith didn’t scream when he saw her, a glimpse of black armour and purple skin, but he did rush and hide under his bed. He was clutching a red-handled pocketknife he’d stolen from his father’s things before the social service people had come to take him away.

 

She sat down on the floor and spoke in a low, gentle tone. “I’m here, Keith, and I know that I don’t look like you, or your father … But I have an image of us together?”

 

His father hadn’t kept any pictures of his mother. He said it wasn’t safe. Keith didn’t know why.

 

“Can I see?” he asked timidly.

 

She slid an oddly thin computer to him — he saw his dad, and the _alien_ who was his _eomma._ She was taller than his _appa_ , with long, dark purple hair in a single braid. Her skin was a lighter violet, _alien_ , but her eyes were human, and she was gazing at his father with a wide, white smile. Keith slid a finger along the screen and another picture came up — his dad was kissing his mother on the cheek, and she was wearing a pretty blue dress. Her stomach was big.

 

“That’s me,” Keith said, crawling out form under the bed. That same alien from the picture sat there, and she started crying. “No, no crying!”

 

She reached out for him, and Keith hesitated for only a moment before he stepped into her arms. She swept him up, clutching him close, murmuring into his hair.

 

She told him, tears thick in her voice, that she had been staying away, so as not to lead _enemies_ to Earth, to Keith and his father. She’d been watching whenever she could — and she couldn’t leave Keith behind, not after _he_ was gone.

 

Keith had stared at this purple part-human, part-alien woman and wondered how they could possibly be related. But she was warm, and she spoke about his father with love in her voice, reminiscing fondly about his skill in horseback riding and his “Korean/Texas barbeque speciality — delicious when he didn’t char it to a crisp.”

 

She asked him if he wished to leave with her, and he nodded without hesitation.

 

After his mother snatched him out of the tiny room with the nice family that wasn’t his, he found himself on a ship — a _spaceship._ Better than _anything_ he’d ever dreamed or seen in the movies. He ran around, climbing into all the crevices, investigating every button and light. His mother laughed as she piloted, and then … Keith was in _outer space with the aliens._

 

There was _a space station,_ in-between two black holes and a blue star. A station with more people like his mother — and apparently like his grandfather, who’d crashed onto Earth many years ago, and fallen in love with a human woman, who then gave birth to Keith’s _eomma_. Keith been scared by the too-tall, purple strangers — some of them had fur, some didn’t, some were a richer, violet shade, others a pale lavender, but _none_ of them looked like Keith.

 

“You take after your father,” his mother said, holding him up, braced on her hip, looking at him with dark purplish grey eyes, just like Keith’s. “And I am glad that you do. My Earth mother was strong, and that means that _you,_ my dear one, are _strong._ ”

 

Keith wanted to believe her, but these aliens were so  _big_ and some had  _fangs._

 

She wasn't quite as huge as the rest, but she was the leader; his mother had a commanding presence even with Keith hiding his face in her neck. She explained that her son would live with the “Blade of Marmora.” While he was to be trained, he would _absolutely not_ be joining their mission until he _was of age, and only if he comes to the decision of his own free will._

Keith understood very little of what was happening — but when his mother took him to his new room, (he had a bed, a desk, and his own computer), she explained things very slowly and clearly.

 

“We are in a war, dear one. The Galra — my father’s people, and most of the Blades are also Galra, or partially Galra, like you — have been conquering and dominating the universe for ten thousand years. The Blade of Marmora fight against the majority. We are a secret, hidden in the shadows and sabotaging where we can. I will be leaving on missions often —”

 

Here Keith made a soft noise, grabbing at her hands with his own, clutching tightly. She smiled and lifted one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

 

“You will be safe. Kolivan is in command when I am not present, and he will ensure no harm comes to you. Ulaz and Thace have volunteered to train you.”

 

Keith had no idea who these people were, but he didn’t care — his mother said she would be _leaving._ For the first time since they’d left Earth, he realized _his appa was gone._ And his mother, whom he loved already, _would be gone too._ He started crying, and his _eomma_ immediately swept him up into her arms, clutching him tightly to her chest.

 

“Ah, _su’yash,_ I'm sorry. The pain … One so new to the universe should never have to experience it. I am sorry, Keith, I am _so sorry, forgive me,_ ” she murmured over and over, and eventually, Keith fell asleep, cradled in powerfully muscled arms, pressed against soft purple skin.

 

When he woke up, she was still there. And she stayed with him _every day_ for the next two weeks, playing with him, teaching him Galra words, and holding his hand when they put a translator in his neck — suddenly he could understand _everyone,_ not just his mother.

 

Some of the other Galra were just as curious about him as he was about them. Within the first few days, he’d met most of the base's residents, and they were all kind, or at least not mean. He wasn’t allowed in many spots on the station, but when he asked for something to do, the soldiers would pat him on the head and take him to an observation port to watch ships come in and out of the super-cool-glowing-shield-thingie. Or let him race down the hall on a cleaning robot. (The recruit who allowed that made him promise not to tell, and Keith crossed his heart and hoped to die.)

 

(The recruit looked a bit scared, but Keith told him no one would actually die … he didn’t think so, anyway.)

 

He got his own clothes, but they were slightly too big. (“You are much smaller than Galra childern are,” his mother said, and she kissed his head when he pouted because he’d grown so much this year, his appa had said so.) He even got a few toys;a play sword, some spaceships (like the one his _eomma_ flew), and magical computer glass with easy learning games. His mother might work, but she would always come back, and the food was weird, but it could be tasty …

 

And Keith, just a couple of weeks out from Earth, started to forget about the blue planet.

 

Even if late at night, he cried in his mother’s arms, yearning for his father … He brightened each morning, eager to explore, to see what else he could discover, where he could wander, what he could _touch_ and _taste_.

 

This place was _way_ more fun than Earth _._

 

******

_In Which Thace Learns That Earthling Children Have No Fear of Heights._

******

 

Thace had requested to help train the boy, but faced with the tiny … _human? Earthling?_ … he realized he had no real concept as to how to go about it. Commander Jenthura had presented her son to him early in the day, smiling and giving Keith a gentle push into Thace’s office.

 

“Thace is going to teach you some exercises this morning. I promise it will be fun,” she said cheerfully, and here she had levelled Thace with a stern stare that meant _you will make this fun or I will assign you as mentor to every raw recruit we get._ “Make sure you listen carefully to everything he tells you. I will be back in two hours to collect you for the afternoon meal.”

 

Keith had clutched his mother’s hand until the last possible second, and then stood uncertainly, wearing simple black pants and a shirt that sat too large and awkward on his frame. The Galra who joined the Blade were typically in their _nineteenth rotation,_ at the _earliest._ This was a child of _four._ Thace hadn’t interacted with children this young since he himself was a child.

 

Thace stared down at him, and Keith lifted wide, dark violet eyes up. He seemed nervous, but his gaze did not waver.

 

After a few moments of silence, Thace asked, “Did your translator … You have it fully operational, yes?”

 

Keith looked confused. Thace indicated the miniscule implant behind his own right ear. The child’s expression cleared, and he inclined his head twice rapidly. Very few peoples in the universe were without one — apparently Earthlings hadn’t reached that point of technology yet. Thace switched over from the limited amount of Earth speech he knew to Galran, and Keith hardly flinched. He tilted his head curiously, but he didn’t say a word otherwise.

 

“Did you … train, on Earth?”

 

Keith shrugged.

 

Thace could feel a headache forming somewhere behind his right eye.

 

“Young one, you need to answer my questions with _actual words_ ,” Thace said.

 

Keith straightened and then spoke quietly, “No? I … What’s training?”

 

Right. From absolute nothing, that’s where Thace had to start.

 

He crouched down to the boy’s level. “We shall go to the training area, then, and I will explain there. May I carry you? It will be quicker.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed, but he raised his arms in acceptance. Thace wasn’t entirely sure what the best way to do this was — he decided to mimic the Commander, and balanced the child on his hip. The boy was _light,_ as though he was filled with nothing but _air._ Keith rested a hand on Thace’s chest, and it was so _small._ His unruly black locks fell into his eyes as they walked.

 

Thace heard a few snickers as he marched down the halls with a miniscule alien in his arms. He could feel his reputation as a strict and intimidating officer slipping from his grasp. Especially as Keith reached up to tug on his hair, clearly fascinated with what he probably considered to be otherworldly.

 

Thace said nothing because he was a _professional,_ and this was simply another mission.

 

They reached the training area, empty for the next few hours, and he set Keith down.

 

“Now,” Thace began, turning to grab a wooden staff for himself, and a baton that would be staff-sized for the youngling, (the boy had been seen lunging down the hallways with a toy sword, and so surely he would enjoy this), “some basic combat training is a good way to …”

 

The young one was gone.

 

Thace stared at the spot that Keith had _just_ been in. He hadn’t heard a thing. He lifted his head, eyes frantically roving about the huge hangar-sized gym … _Movement out of the corner of his eye._

 

Keith ran towards the _Idrus Net._

 

“Wait — stop!”

 

But Keith had reached the climbing apparatus — a giant structure with bars interlocked in a maze like fashion, and when it was operational, those bars would _randomly electrify_ those who struggled to the top. Thace was fairly sure the kind of shock that would knock a Galra soldier on his back could actually _kill_ this child.

 

He spared a moment to rush towards the console, ensuring that the Idrus Net was off, and then, after breathing a sigh of relief, glanced up and felt a fresh wave of panic nearly overwhelm him.

 

Keith had managed to scale _almost_ to the top, a solid _ten metres_ above Thace’s head.

 

He wondered what it would mean for him if he accidently murdered the Commander’s newly restored son.

 

He decided that falling on his blade might be the only option if that happened.

 

“Keith!” He barked in his most authoritative tone.

 

The boy stopped his climb, one hand reaching for the next bar, and stared down at him. He looked vaguely guilty.

 

“It’s fun,” the child said, leaning into one of the bars, while his feet bounced onto another.

 

Thace had a vision of Keith slipping down to his death, crashing unbearably onto the hard floor below. Maybe he had no real attachment to this child outside of the fact that he belonged to his Commander, but he had no desire to see him fall.

 

“Stay right there, I’m coming to get you,” he ordered.

 

Keith had brightened at those last words, and Thace was mystified as to why, but also indifferent because all that mattered was ensuring that the little pest didn’t die.

 

It wasn’t until he’d climbed his way to just within arm’s reach that he realized he’d made some kind of grievous error. Keith darted away, bending and twisting along the bars, climbing like … like some kind of _wilkin_ (flexibly-limbed creatures that lived in the trees of his home planet’s jungles) _._ Thace had no idea Earthlings could be this wily, but he was learning. And he was regretting.

 

Keith let loose a giggle, saying tauntingly, “Come catch me!” He squirmed his way up to the very top, sitting with his legs kicking rhythmically while he grinned down at Thace.

 

Thace was not going to shout because that might startle the boy, and he might fall. Thace was not going to call for help because then he _would never hear the end of it._

Instead, Thace gave in and said, “I’m coming for you, Keith.” Maybe his tone was more playful now — he realized all too late that this was a _game_ for the young Earthling — in hopes of luring the boy in.

 

Keith giggled again as Thace made his way to him, faster and faster — and then Keith darted to one side and _dropped._ Thace might have let loose a garbled yell, but the  _brat_ actually managed to snag a bar on the way down, swinging around and then sitting happily on it. “Almost!”

 

Thace growled, and decided _no, we are not playing this game anymore._ He reached for Keith, who dropped _again,_ this time hanging upside-down by his knees, and Thace swung low, supporting himself with just one leg while straining with one hand … He managed to grab Keith’s ankle and drag him into his arms. Thace straightened, leaning heavily on a bar behind him, unusually out of breath.

 

Keith laughed and stretched up, managing to squiggle his way out of Thace’s arms and perch on his shoulder, tugging on his hair with both hands. “Let’s do that again!”

 

Thace wondered if all Earthlings were like this from an early age. Perhaps they should stop by Earth and recruit them into the Blades. On annoyance factor _alone,_ they would probably be able to stand toe-to-toe with the worst of the Galra Empire.

  

******

_In Which Ulaz Learns That Earthling Children Who See Buttons, Must Push Buttons._

******

  

The little Earthling had fascinated Ulaz since he first arrived. Commander Jenthura was half human, yes, but her traits were mostly those of a Galra, aside from her strange facial features and her smaller stature. He’d seen reports of these Earthlings, heard rumours, particularly once their Commander had returned from Earth.

 

Her mission had been twofold — to re-evaluate the planet for potential allies (conclusion: unaware of alien life and therefore still too rudimentary), and to find her mother’s human family (long since passed, but Jenthura remained for two years with a man who had sheltered her after her ship had crashed due to a sudden solar flare).

 

Ulaz had read her mission debrief and her transcripts of non-personal conversations with the Earth man she had lived with, who had nursed her back to health … Who had fathered her child.

 

He had no idea Earth children could be so very diminutive _,_ yet agile. Keith’s Galra blood apparently had only manifested in a more robust immune system thus far — what else lay in store would have to wait for him to grow.

 

Keith had been with them for roughly two weeks, but most of that time had been spent with Commander Jenthura, who had taken a brief leave from her duties to reconnect with her son.

 

Thace sat down next to Ulaz while he was staring at the Commander and her child during the mid-day meal. Keith was making faces at the food, but the Commander coaxed him with the promise of a sweet desert, a rarely obtained caramelized and frozen _ghysa_ fruit. The boy had obviously never seen one before in his life, but he recognized it as a treat, and set about eating his portions with grim determination.

 

“Do not let that innocent exterior fool you — that child is a _demon,_ ” Thace growled out.

 

Ulaz turned to him, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “Gave you trouble this morning, did he?”

 

“ _Demon,_ I’m tell you, ‘Laz — you cannot let your guard down for a _second._ ” Thace tore into his meat with an angry sort of hunger. “We trained on the Idrus for _three hours_ before he tired out. And I’m not even sure he was tired. He may have simply become _bored._ ”

 

Ulaz was horrified. “You let a _child_ play on the _Idrus Net_?”

 

“I made sure it was turned off, stop glaring at me,” Thace said grouchily. “One thing he will not need training for is his _climbing_ ability _._ Those Earth aliens are apparently naturally gifted.”

 

Ulaz had a feeling there was more to this story, but he didn’t have time to interrogate his moody friend. The Commander and her son were walking over, Keith skipping at her side as he chattered. When they approached the two Galra officers, Keith’s eyes caught Thace’s, and the small boy grinned happily.

 

“Hi Thace! Ma, did y’know I beat him today? _Three times._ ”

 

“I heard you tell me five times at least,” the Commander said with fond amusement. “Ulaz, you’ve met Keith in passing, but allow me to formerly present my son. He’s yours for the afternoon. Please, start with some basic history, but do not concern yourself if he doesn’t grasp it right away.”

 

Keith had climbed up onto the bench, standing with his hands braced on the table to stare solemnly into Thace’s scowling face. “S’okay that you didn’t win. Next time, you have a head start!”

 

Ulaz did not choke on his food simply because he had just swallowed when Keith had offered Thace this kindness. But he did almost break into hysterics when Thace, having to hold back due to the Commander’s presence, said in a gruff tone, “Thank you _so_ _very much_.”

 

Ulaz cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t sound too entertained by Thace’s suffering. “Keith, shall we proceed to your lesson now?”

 

Keith glanced up at his mother, who nodded once, a hand combing through his hair. “Go on, _su’yash._ ”

 

The boy followed Ulaz out of the dining hall, oblivious to all the eyes that watched them leave. Ulaz took him to an observation deck, one that had access to the sensors and satellites outside of their hidden base, allowing him to project the broad expanse of space before the young one’s fascinated stare.

 

“Do you know where you come from, Keith?” Ulaz asked gently.

 

Keith blinked large eyes up at him — they appeared disconcertingly too big for his face. “Earth. But not anymore.”

 

Ulaz pointed, using the console to zoom in on the galaxy Keith had called home. “Here, in this cluster of stars.”

 

Keith stood up from his cross-legged seat on the floor, and he put his hands on the glass, staring with even wider eyes. Ulaz slowly zoomed out, and then pushed the sensors to their limit, switching over to the seat of the Galra Empire. “This is where we are from. The Galra.”

 

The child tilted his head up at him. “That’s _far._ ”

 

‘Yes,” Ulaz agreed. “But the Galra have not stayed there. They have expanded, conquered … so now” — he switched over to galaxy map, overlaid on the real images of space —“they live in all of these places. But they did not _ask,_ they simply _took._ ”

 

Keith watched with a frightened gaze as Ulaz turned each planet, each system, each _galaxy_ the Galra Empire had dominated into a bright purple, leaving only a few blue spots.

 

“Shouldn’t,” Keith said softly. “You shouldn’t … take without asking. That’s bad.”

 

Ulaz felt something in him stir at this child’s innocent proclamation. “You are correct, young one. Now, I’m going to tell you more of the Galra Empire — please stop me if you have questions.”

 

Keith nodded, his expression filled with curiosity. Ulaz, buoyed by the plain desire to learn on Keith’s face, launched into as simplified an explanation as he could manage, using the maps and the images of the space beyond the station to highlight his points. Keith was inquisitive enough to touch the glass, to ask questions about the planets — how far were they? Could they go there? Did the Galra take _everything_? Could they _teleport?_ Did they have _wings?_ — and Ulaz took the ridiculous queries as seriously as he took the more grave ones.

 

He had his back turned, drawing out a large chronological map of each system the Galra conquered, when he heard an alarm go off.

 

Ulaz whipped around, and immediately felt his heart drop.

 

Keith was not there.

 

Thankfully, it took less than two seconds of searching to find the boy standing on tiptoe in front of the control console. This also meant that Ulaz quickly realized why the alarm was going off.

 

“Did you just … One of our satellites just _exploded_?” Ulaz stared at the information on the screen, and then down at Keith, who looked extremely remorseful. “ _How?!”_

“Tried to stop it!” Keith blurted out. He pointed at the console buttons to make his point. “I just … Wanted to see, but then the sat-thingie wouldn’t … I tried to fly it but then a space rock, and sat-thingie wouldn’t move, and then …” Keith mimed an explosion with his two hands, which he then whipped behind his back, bowing his head low. “I’m sorry. Please don’t tell Ma!”

 

Ulaz stood, flabbergasted.

 

How was he going to explain this to Jenthura? To _Kolivan_?

 

When nothing but silence followed Keith’s confession, he lifted his head up, staring at Ulaz through strands of thick black hair. His dark violet eyes glimmered for a moment. “Could I … try again? Won’t crash this time!”

 

Ulaz wouldn’t take it as far as Thace — Keith was not a demon. But he definitely could _not_ be left alone for more than _two seconds_ , lest _explosions_ or other life-threatening events ensue.

And Jenthura, by the grace of the gods, laughed herself sick upon hearing what had happened. Kolivan was much less amused, but he did point out that they’d lost a few satellites to asteroids in that area — it was not uncommon. Nor was the equipment irreplaceable.

 

Ulaz did not relax until he was sitting at dinner, eating his food and wondering if there was anything he should have done differently. Tied the child down, possibly.

 

“Not as easy as you thought it would be?” Thace said smugly. “I told you.”

 

“We should let him loose in a Galra base,” Ulaz replied, not entirely sure if he was joking. “I’m sure it would explode inside of three minutes.”

 

“Less if you point him in the direction of the control room.” Thace bit into his meal with a happy grin on his face. “Ah, the misery of others makes for a fine supper.”

 

A few minutes later, Commander Jenthura sat down in front of them both, smiling so broadly that it immediately put Thace on edge, his muscles visibly tensing. Ulaz straightened, trying to keep the embarrassment from his face and voice. “Commander.”

 

“I wanted to thank you both for the fine job you did with my son today.” The Commander waved a hand over her shoulder without looking.

 

Keith was standing on one of the long tables, chasing after a drone that the young recruit, Dresu, was flying; various members of the most proud and solemn Blade of Marmora were cheering as Keith leapt over obstacles and nearly snatched the drone out of the air.

 

Ulaz remembered watching his younger siblings playing with a feline _lopsa_ in the same way.

 

The Commander had her back to the chaos, though she could no doubt hear it.

 

“It was no trouble, Commander,” Ulaz said, and Thace snorted, though he attempted to disguise it with a mouthful of meat.

 

“Excellent. Then you’ll both be willing to take charge of Keith when I go on mission five days from now.”

 

Thace started choking. Ulaz blinked slowly, trying to process what had just been asked of him.

 

Behind the Commander, Keith had successfully captured the drone, which was apparently powerful enough (or Keith was light enough) to lift him into the air. Instantly. Practically to the _very high_ ceiling. Panic ensued. Ulaz’s fellow Blades tried _jumping up to reach him like a pack of idiotic younglings._ Dresu looked horrified — he tried to guide the drone back down _very slowly and carefully,_ even as Keith scrambled to sit on top of it, crowing happily.

 

“Of course, Commander, it would be our pleasure,” Ulaz said smoothly.

 

The drone was nearly back at a reasonable distance from the floor when Keith decided to jump. He was snatched from the air by Varusen, a Lieutenant who earned several claps on the back and many drinks passed her way as she put Keith back down on the floor. Varusen pointed towards his mother with a shaking finger.

 

Keith darted over, taking a leap at the Commander, who turned just in time to catch him.

 

“Ma, can I learn to fly?” Keith asked promptly. “Wanna fly ships like you.”

 

By the look on Thace’s face, the young boy was never going to be permitted near a vessel of any sort. Ever. Ulaz was usually not so cynical, but he could empathize with Thace’s fears.

 

“There’s some ships you can look at while I’m gone,” Commander Jenthura told Keith, lifting him up onto the table. “Ask Thace or Ulaz to show you, they’ll be taking care of you while I work.”

 

Keith turned to them, those dark violet eyes staring with a startlingly amount of excitement. Ulaz did not quite understand how Keith had come to view them with such regard in so short a time — the inherently trusting nature of a child, he supposed, was even more prevalent in the human species.

 

“More training? Wanna hear more about the Galra stuff — why do some have tails but not everyone? How come I’m not purple? I wanna be purple too!”

 

Thace pointed at Ulaz. “Go to him for answers to those questions. But training, yes, we will have more training,  _if you listen to what I say and do not move until I permit it._ ”

 

Keith frowned. “No more jungle gym races?”

 

“The Idrus Net is _not_ a child’s playground,” Thace said sternly. “But if you _behave_ we may use it for _training purposes._ ”

 

“Oh good,” Keith said happily. “Okay, ma, you can go.”

 

The Commander broke up laughing. “Yes, sir, thank you for your leave.”

 

Keith managed a rather adorable salute. If Ulaz hadn’t so recently become acquainted with his destructive capabilities, he would not have believed that so compact a package could contain such a _vast_ amount of trouble _._

“We’ll schedule lessons for three times a week, I think,” the Commander said, allowing Keith to climb her like he no doubt had the Idrus Net. “And those lessons aside, I trust you will find ways to keep him occupied that are both stimulating and educational.”

 

“Naturally,” Ulaz said with a nod.

 

The Commander stood up, Keith dangling from her neck. “There shall be a meeting to discuss the latest intel from the Fronshal Sector in an hour.”

 

“Yes, Commander,” both Ulaz and Thace intoned.

 

Once she and the child were gone, Thace turned to Ulaz. “We need to secure all the doors that lead to access panels. We have to seal any ducts or vents that he could potentially climb into. And the weapons lockers need to be double locked. Perhaps even triple locked.”

 

“Calm down.” Ulaz offered Thace a cup of steaming herbal tea, dropped off by a recruit who had a keen eye for anxiety-ridden members. “I’ll see to it, but you need to breathe deeply and stop imagining the worst.”

 

“I don’t think I’m imagining enough,” Thace said grimly, and Ulaz winced as his friend downed the entire burning hot tea in the space of several seconds. Thace only coughed once before continuing on, “The Commander needs to come back to a child that is mostly intact. A station that is mostly intact would also be ideal.”

 

“And so it shall be, stop overreacting.”

 

“We’ll see who’s _overreacting_ when it’s just the two of us versus that whirlwind of destruction.”

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m gonna call this my family fluff reprieve when I need a break from writing my usual angst ;)
> 
> This is an alternate universe of warm fuzzy goodness in which the Blade of Marmora are soft for Baby Keith but also _terrified_ of him (and his mother). I have no real plan other than a few random little stories — I already have the next chapter partially written. In other words, there’s no real set plan, just a bunch of haphazard one-shots — maybe until Keith is grown? But first Thace and Ulaz need to make sure Keith doesn’t blow them all up ;) 
> 
> I’m marking this story as complete after chapter two, but honestly, I might add more to it in the future, so please feel free to subscribe to it if you want to receive updates.
> 
> If anybody reads this, thank you. If you like it, double thank you :) I’m also around on [Tumblr](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com/) if you prefer to catch updates there :) *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

******

_In Which We Have the Entire Marmora Base versus Keith Unleashed._

_******_

“If we can implant these designs that Slav created, then the next fleet of Galra fighter-class ships will have a fatal flaw we can exploit at a key moment.” Commander Jenthura stood at attention, her keen eyes surveying the assembled Blades. “Slav will need to be inside the factory in order to circumvent the systems and disguise any evidence we were there.”

 

Thace had already heard all of this at the mission debriefing, but Commander Jenthura made a point to keep _everyone_ informed, as there were, ironically, no secrets between members of the Blade of Marmora. However, what the Commander _wasn’t_ saying was that Slav’s idiosyncrasies were generally _impossible_ to manage by anyone other than Jenthura. The few times Slav had been on base, Thace had entertained very vivid fantasies about spacing him. Or drowning him in puddle.

 

“Kolivan, you are Commander in my absence. I leave the base, and my son, in your hands. _V’repit Sil'ya._ ”

 

Twisting the words of the Galra Empire salute gave the Blade of Marmora a sense of accomplishment — a proud reminder of their continued survival. They murmured the words back at their Commander; she smiled down at her son before saluting everyone and disappearing into her ship.

 

Once the ship had departed, Kolivan turned to the assembly. “Keep the child out from underfoot — we have several important intelligence gathering sessions as agents return to base from the Fronshal and Kiu’Shir sectors, as well as visiting commanders from Rinu and Nu-Kenar.”

 

Thace saluted, and Ulaz had already picked up Keith. The boy had stood at attention while his mother spoke, perfectly well-behaved — how very endearing and deceptive, Thace considered, staring at those large eyes blinking innocently back at him.

 

Kolivan took his leave, and Keith relaxed fully in Ulaz’s arms. Apparently, there was _one_ Blade who could intimidate him. Thace filed that information away for future use.

 

Dresu, Varusen, and several others, all stared at Keith, who settled in Ulaz’s arms and gazed back out at them, patiently waiting, swinging his legs.

 

Thace was immediately suspicious.

 

“He’s had his morning meal,” Ulaz said, ignoring the way Keith began to wrap Ulaz’s long white braid around his short-fingered-yet-nimble hands. “We simply need to keep him occupied until the mid-day meal.”

 

“You say that as if it is so simple. And we need to keep him occupied for _days._ ” Dresu hadn’t quite recovered from the drone incident, as his blatant lack of respect for Ulaz’s superior rank demonstrated. Dresu’s voice cracked as he asked in desperation, “Did you see what happened in the kitchen yesterday?”

 

“Dru!” Varusen punched him in the shoulder. Hard. “What kind of spy are you? Kurna swore us to secrecy!”

 

“Didn’t know it was an _oven_!” Keith spoke up, now having wrapped Ulaz’s braid around his head. “Looked like a cave! I wanted to see bats!”

 

Thace didn’t know what “bats” were, nor did he care — he concentrated on the fact that Keith had apparently crawled into an open oven, likely narrowly avoided getting cooked alive. He probably wouldn’t even have a made for a tasty meal, Thace despaired. Then he shook his head, pushing away all sarcastic inner commentary so he could implement his plans for the next few days.

 

“Somebody needs to be with him at all times,” Thace decided. “Until the Commander returns. It is our responsibility to ensure that neither Keith nor the station explode.”

 

“Can’t explode, I’mma person, not a bomb,” Keith protested, now hopelessly wrapped up in the braid.

 

Ulaz held Keith out from himself, untangling him by way of turning the boy upside down and then right side up several times over (to Keith’s delight).

 

Thace took Keith from Ulaz and dropped him unto Dresu’s arms. “You have first watch. Pass him onto to Varusen in two hours.”

 

Dresu spluttered while Keith cheered. He immediately reached up for Dresu’s shorter, light purple braid, tugging as he chattered, “Let’s play with the flying thingie again!”

 

Thace did not hear Dresu’s response, as Thace (and the others) scattered almost immediately. Unlike his fellow Blades, Thace was not running from the child (he was _not_ ), but instead heading straight to medical. He needed to take inventory, make sure they were properly stocked with everything they could conceivably need … And perhaps he pocketed a few painkillers, with the knowledge that by the end of this day, he’d likely need them.

 

******

_Blade of Marmora: 0, Keith: 2_

_******_

Nearly two hours later, the fire warning system went off.

 

It was quickly shut down before the water spray could be initiated.

 

Thace did not stop sorting through the coded messages on his screen. He took the abrupt silence to mean it was all well in-hand.

 

A few minutes later, Ulaz appeared in his doorway, and Thace still did not pause.

 

“Dresu thought the boy could be easily entertained by sitting him in a decommissioned stealth ship.”

 

Thace _had_ to stop then, if only to bury his face in his hands.

 

“The damage?”

 

“While all flight controls were disabled, there had been one missile left in the ship — apparently, Keith managed to input the _precise_ sequence of buttons that would trigger launch,” Ulaz said, very placidly. “All that was damaged with another decommissioned ship, though a fire did break out. It was all under control in a few minutes.”

 

“Wonderful,” Thace muttered. “Ulaz, where is the creature now?”

 

“With Varusen, in the library,” he answered, sitting down across from Thace’s desk.

 

“For midday meal, he will be with you …” Thace trailed off, sighing as Ulaz levelled him with a flat stare. “With _us._ And I will try to determine what sort of activity the boy can partake in that won’t kill us all.”

 

Here Thace’s closest friend smiled, his eyes glinting with good humour. “Already given up on the library? Perhaps we have a young scholar on our hands.”

 

Thace snorted and went back to working, ignoring Ulaz. The other Blade eventually took the hint and left. Thace leaned back in his seat then, rubbing at his face with both hands.

 

In three short weeks, his life as a Blade had been completely re-routed — this child had the entire base scrambling in ways the Galra Empire had never achieved.

 

 _No._ Thace would _not_ accept this. They would conquer this challenge the same as they had any other — and this Earthling would not succeed in what the Galra Empire had failed in for last 10,000 years.

 

An hour later, Varusen knocked on the door. She didn’t even wait for a response; Varusen simply walked in, dropped Keith onto Thace’s lap without a word, and then spun on her heel to leave immediately afterwards. It was then Thace noticed that Varusen's tail had been wrapped in medical tape, dragging oddly behind her.

 

Thace blinked down at Keith, and his mouth parted on an inquiry filled with expletives. He clicked his mouth shut, mentally reworded his question, and instead asked, lightly, “Did you enjoy the library?”

 

Keith nodded, his eyes drifting over to Thace’s bright display, which Thace instantly reached over and closed upon noticing. “Va’sen read me good stories. Then she lemme go pick another one. There was this _old_ book, way up high shelves.”

 

Where some of the most important manuscripts of old were kept, naturally.

 

“Again with the climbing, young one?” Thace tried not to sound distraught. He was not certain if he succeeded.

 

“No!” Keith shook his head. “Eomma told me not to. But there was a button to make the shelf go —” Here Keith did a fairly accurate imitation of the noise the mechanisms made when the shelves were lowered or raised. “So cool!”

 

“It was … cold?” Thace thought he’d known where this story was going, but now he was baffled.

 

“And then, if you push _all_ the buttons, you get this —” An explosion of childish glee, with more machine-like noises. “But Va’sen’s tail might’ve … got stuck … I didn’t know she was standing right there!” Keith’s eyes were huge as they stared up at Thace. “I said sorry!”

 

Thace held in a deep sigh, lifting the child from his lap in order to set him on the desk, bending in so that they were eye-to-eye. “Keith, you cannot take these decisions upon yourself. You are a youngling and before you do _anything,_ you must consult with your elders. Do you understand me?”

 

Keith nodded gravely.

 

Thace did not believe him for a second.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Keith’s second nod was far more enthusiastic.

 

“Right, then let’s eat and … plan.”

 

When Thace entered the dining hall with the child in his arms, most of those inside glanced their way. A few waved at Keith, who waved back energetically.

 

Ulaz already had picked a few plates of sustenance for them. And tea. Thace dropped Keith onto the bench between them and went straight for the steaming cup.

 

They sat in peace while Keith ate his food with many a slurp and wide open chews — Ulaz reached over with one hand to gently press beneath Keith’s chin and say, “Respectable warriors eat with their mouths _closed._ ”

 

Keith absorbed this with all seriousness, obeying and yet somehow _still_ managing to be a noisy eater.

 

Thace readied himself to propose a new idea to Ulaz — one that involved a _cage_ — when a young Blade approached them. He stood at attention on the other side of the table, his eyes fixed on Thace. “Sir, permission to take charge of the child for the afternoon?”

 

“Zinu,” Ulaz greeted. “Might I ask what brought on this show of altruism?”

 

“It isn’t charity, sir, simply duty. No one else seems willing to step forward.” Zinu did not relax an iota while speaking, and his gaze did not waver.

 

With unbeatable combat scores, Zinu had achieved the rank of recruit at a mere sixteen years of age. His parents had been executed as dissidents in the Galra Empire when he had been twelve years old. His only living relative was an uncle here on the base, who allowed Zinu to train alongside the Blades, helping the youngling work through his anger and depression. However, Zinu’s ascension past trainee into full recruit was entirely due to his own steadfast work ethic and exemplary talents — though Commander Jenthura would only permit him to leave the base for low-risk recognizance missions. Zinu had accepted this with dignity, training all the harder between those rare assignments.

 

Thace had no doubt that Keith would run circles around him.

 

“And your proposal?” Thace inquired nonchalantly, one hand snatching a spoon from Keith, a spoon filled with soft mashed vegetables that the child clearly planned to lob over to the next table.

 

“I have recently purchased several games that are both instructive and invigorating — within the confines of a locked room with myself supervising, I’m sure I can keep him safe and entertained for a minimum of two hours.”

 

Ulaz seemed to accept this, but Thace was not convinced. “You have noted that your superiors have had … difficulties in maintaining young Keith’s attention?” The aforementioned boy was trying slip under the table, but Ulaz sagged him by the back of his collar, hauling him up and reproaching him mildly.

 

Zinu nodded. “You have many other duties to attend, sirs, and as I’m largely free for the next few hours, I thought I could render assistance.”

 

“I insist that two people monitor the young one at all times.” Thace gazed about the room. “So I suggest you find another Blade to join you.”

 

“I shall seek out Lorlin or Kos, as they’ve both expressed interest in aiding with Keith as well,” Zinu acquiesced.

 

Thace arched an eyebrow. “Right. In that case, Keith?” The boy stopped trying to create a giant castle out of his now destroyed meal. “This is Zinu, and he’s going to be watching you for part of the afternoon. He has games for you to play.”

 

“Games? Really?” Keith tilted his head. “Mario?”

 

“Not Earth games, but I promise they will be fun,” Zinu said, and his mouth uttered that last word as though he’d newly learned it.

 

The child appeared skeptical, but also seemed to accept his fate, shrugging and tugging on Ulaz’s braid again to get his attention. (Ulaz looked like he was contemplating cutting it off, if only to prevent further human entanglements.)

 

Keith proclaimed, “ ’Laz, I go with Zin now!”

 

“Yes, yes, you do, and please behave. Do not wander off without permission, and make sure you listen to everything Zinu tells you.” Ulaz removed his braid from Keith’s sticky grip, and Thace appreciated the way Ulaz held back a grimace at the food now stuck to his hair. “One more bite of the vegetables, please.”

 

Keith happily ate several more bites of his conglomeration of food, which Thace was sure he had poured sweet fruit juice over at one point, and then swallowed loudly. “All done!”

 

“Go on, boys,” Thace said, speaking to both Keith and Zinu. “See you in a few hours.”

 

As soon as Keith and Zinu had left the dining area, Thace turned to Ulaz. “I give it thirty minutes.”

 

“Thace!” Ulaz chided him, using a cloth to wipe the worst of the leftovers from his braid. “That’s our most decorated and celebrated recruit. At least _one_ hour _._ ”

 

******

_Blade of Marmora: 0, Keith: 3_

******

 

“Two people at all times — was that not clear?”

 

For being their top recruit, Zinu appeared to have trouble staying his ground in the face of an enraged Thace. Apparently, after _fifty minutes_ (Ulaz had been closest in his estimation) spent with Keith, the recruit had very unwisely let his guard down, searching for more games in his closet — and in those few seconds, Keith had vanished.

 

Ulaz stepped away from the dressing-down the young Blade was facing, investigating the various nooks and crannies of the sealed room. He suddenly realized that he wasn’t thinking like a fatally curious and precocious child of four who was also a climbing prodigy.

 

He scanned the top shelves, soon spotting a box that was teetering precariously, having been shoved aside to reveal a partially opened vent. Well, Thace had been right about needing to lock those down, apparently. Ulaz regretted having to admit it.

 

“Thace, we have a path to follow.” He pointed, and Thace paused in his vicious reprimand of Zinu to let loose a noise that was an odd mixture of triumph and despair.

 

Zinu, likely attempting to compensate for his blunder, offered up a map of the vent systems on his tablet screen. “There are two paths he could take from this point, assuming we can —”

 

“Which one would be _most_ disastrous?” Thace asked, achieving at least a semblance of calm.

 

“The east path could take him to a severe drop, and the north path … past the assembly hall and out towards the hangers?”

 

The three of them contemplated these options for roughly two seconds before Thace leapt into action, snapping, “Ulaz, go to the hall and hangers. Zinu, come with me.”

 

Ulaz was gone before Thace had finished his commands, running at full speed through the station until he reached the entrance of the hall where the intelligence-sharing meeting was taking place. He didn’t hesitate before marching inside, his eyes directed upwards to the vent. Ulaz began speaking swiftly the moment the door slid open, “I regret this interruption, but —”

 

“Ah, well, considering it is our second of this session, we’re more inclined to forgive your usual impertinence, Ulaz,” came Kolivan’s dry voice.

 

Ulaz flicked his gaze towards his commanding officer … and found himself staring at Keith, rather dustier than Ulaz had last seen him, sitting solemnly on the table just to the right of Kolivan.

 

The other Blades around the table seemed fairly nonplussed by the situation. It left Ulaz somewhat at a loss. He decided an explanation was the best way to proceed. “Sir, the child engaged in a climbing exercise without permission, which —”

 

“I surmised that much,” Kolivan interrupted again, and was that a smile? No, a faint smirk, at best, though even that much alarmed Ulaz. “Keith has also informed me of his climbing time on the Net — less than _ten seconds_.” That was definitely _respect_ in his tone. “Granted, this is without the electrified field in play.”

 

There were chuckles and impressed murmurs heard from all other Blades in the room. Ulaz struggled to keep his face neutral.

 

Kolivan waved a hand, gesturing towards the door. “Now that you’ve confirmed the boy is alive and well — he dropped in on us just as we had concluded out more sensitive talks — you may leave him in our care.”

 

Ulaz finally failed to keep the shock off his face — he blinked at Kolivan and Keith.

 

The young boy nodded seriously again, and then grinned widely. “Bye, ‘Laz!”

 

When Ulaz had somehow made his way back to Thace, he found himself taking a moment to organize his thoughts. He watched as Thace stood against a wall, Zinu perched on his shoulders, the young recruit’s upper body disappearing into a vent; both of them were clearly still looking for Keith.

 

Thace spotted Ulaz and tapped Zinu’s legs once. As Zinu slid down to the ground, Ulaz explained, “The boy is safe. He is currently taking part in Kolivan’s intelligence gathering session.”

 

Zinu and Thace both gaped at him. Ulaz understood their incomprehension, but couldn’t find the words to elaborate on his statement.

 

“Kolivan …” Thace trailed off. “He …”

 

At this point, Varusen appeared at the opposite end of the hallway, her face prominently displaying her own shock, her injured tail raised slightly behind her. “I … just saw Kolivan and the visiting commanders entering the training room with the boy?”

 

There was a prolonged silence.

 

A moment later, Ulaz, Thace, Zinu, and Varusen all darted towards the aforementioned room, where surely something unbelievable was transpiring. Ulaz beat them to the training area by scant seconds.

 

And then he stood, gaping, as Kolivan scaled the Idrus Net with unparalled swiftness and strength … while laughing uproariously at Keith’s attempts to sabotage him.

 

The child obviously realized he couldn’t hope to beat Kolivan, and therefore seemed to be entertaining himself by using his flexibility and speed to block Kolivan’s hands and feet from finding support. Keith swung, dropped, and climbed the Idrus Net in a near blur, his small body appearing wherever Kolivan sought purchase.

 

Whenever Kolivan managed to outsmart Keith, a segment of the crowd would cheer, but by far, the loudest roars came about whenever the little boy thwarted Kolivan’s journey to the top.

 

Thace and the others joined Ulaz at some point during his dazed staring.

 

“One of Slav’s parallel words has overlapped with ours,” Thace said, stumbling over his words. “Clearly.”

 

Ulaz nodded slowly, speechless as Kolivan finally reached the top — with Keith proudly on his shoulders, minute fists waving in the air above his head.

 

“Who here feels he can challenge our youngest Blade on the Idrus Net?” Kolivan’s voice boomed.

 

Thace covered his face with one hand. “Someone is going to die.”

 

Ulaz was not inclined to disagree because, thus far, all of Thace’s predications had been accurate. Varusen seemed to have relaxed, her smile cautious as she approached the crowd; Zinu frowned, his arms crossed, his face still slightly flushed from his earlier reprimanding.

 

They all watched as Keith engaged in competition with three visiting commanders. The multitude was largely on the boy’s side, especially as many appeared to now deem Keith an unofficial member of their cell in the Blade of Marmora, sparking a friendly rivalry between their base and the visitors from other cells.

 

Ulaz had just begun to enjoy himself without fear when one of the competitors took a wrong step, trying to prevent a long, painful fall by leaping out of the Idrus Net. She collided with the control panel — and thereby _turned the system on_.

 

Instantly, the two other Blades let out howls, dropping to the ground as the bars they were either standing on or gripping became charged, electrifying them.

 

Keith sat in an upper corner, his eyes widening, his mouth open in a gasp, as everyone absorbed the shock of the injured commanders, and the horror of the human youngling in harm’s way.

 

Thace launched himself into the Net, yelling, “Keith, jump down to me!”

 

Kolivan gave a terrifyingly loud shout, ordering Keith in the same breath, “ _FALL!_ ”

 

Simultaneously, Ulaz all but flew to the console, knocking aside the still-dazed Blade commander, who had been ineffectually pushing at the display. He found the power setting, deactivating it just as he heard the screams and gasps of the assembled Blades.

 

He jerked his head up; Keith had climbed out from a web of metal bars, and then obeyed Kolivan’s command, tumbling down. Thace snatched him out of the air.

 

Ulaz immediately noticed that Keith was cradling one hand close to his chest. He raced over to investigate, falling in at Kolivan’s side.

 

“He’s fine,” Thace said loudly, and this statement was met with one combined and powerful sigh of relief from all present.

 

Keith whimpered, holding up his hand — Ulaz saw that it was red, raw and shiny, but the way his fingers flexed indicated no serious damage; he’d likely let go just as the shock passed through that particular bar.

 

“’Laz …” Keith’s eyes filled with tears, a few sliding down his pale cheeks. “Can … can you fix it?”

 

Kolivan bristled, “Of course, youngling, our technology far exceeds that of your —”

 

“Yes,” Ulaz said firmly, overriding his superior officer, as he was wont to do — Kolivan scowled at him, which Ulaz ignored easily. “Yes, we can, and it won’t hurt at all.”

 

Thace pressed Keith against his chest, cradling him gently but securely. “I’ll take you to the infirmary.” He proceed to march out, without stopping to allow the other Blades to praise the child or to fuss over him — of which Ulaz could hear a few attempts as he swiftly followed his friend out of the training room.

 

Kolivan had no doubt notified their doctor; she had several burn treatments laid out by the time they arrived.

 

“Hello again, Keith,” Maranth said kindly. “I hear you were quite the climber today.”

 

Keith sniffed, but he sounded proud even through his thick, shaky tone, “No one could catch me.”

 

“And I bet if it weren’t for this little accident, you would still be trouncing those uppity soldiers,” Ulaz approved, noting the pride in his own voice, the warmth in his chest as the child smiled tremulously up at him.

 

This boy may be a larger threat than he realized. And based on Thace’s careful handling of the child, the way he stayed close even after putting Keith down on the bed, his gaze paying close attention to the slightest changes in Keith’s body language as the doctor went about her work … Ulaz’s friend had been compromised, and Thace probably didn’t even know it himself.

 

Thace took charge of getting Keith dinner in his room, insisting the boy needed peace and quiet for the rest of his day.

 

Ulaz moved to trail Thace, but he was waylaid by Zinu, who stood at attention before him, his expression serious, his mouth set in a grim line.

 

“Sir, I … permission to address you directly?”

 

“Zinu, you know that I don’t stand on ceremony,” Ulaz reminded him with a self-deprecating half-smile. “And you’ve more than earned the right to speak your mind here.”

 

“I don’t think we should have that youngling running about,” the teenaged recruit blurted out. “He’s … he’s a risk! He’s _at risk._ He could’ve hurt himself gravely today, or he could have done some serious damage to the base in those vents, or … he disrupted a _meeting._ ”

 

Zinu was scandalized by this last point, his irritation with Keith plain to see. Ulaz sighed, putting a hand on the young one’s shoulder.

 

“We permitted your uncle to bring you here, as you were his only family — and he, yours. More importantly, _Commander Jenthura_ permitted you to live among us. Allowed you to train. Granted you the rank of recruit three years early. Keith is _her_ only living relative. Would you deny her this?”

 

“I …. No, no, _of course not._ ” Zinu’s shoulders sagged. “I just … The Blades can’t afford this kind of distraction. And he’s so _tiny_ and _troublesome._ ” Zinu gestured helplessly, sounding much more like the youngling he was, and less like the model soldier.

 

These kinds of mutterings had been going around since the first day Commander Jenthura arrived with the alien child in her arms, though this wariness decreased significantly with each passing day — as Keith squeezed his way past many a Galra’s defenses, in more ways than one.

 

Zinu didn’t know it, but he would be the next to fall. Ulaz already had an idea as to how it would happen.

 

“Here’s a solution for your concerns, Zinu — you help us train Keith.” Ulaz smirked as Zinu immediately started to protest. “Ah, training worked fairly well on you, remember? Granted, Keith will be doing very minimal exercises as he is much younger, but he’s very, _very_ skilled at climbing, to start. You, Dresu, and Varusen — all three of you shall train with Keith for an hour, three times a week. Thace will tell you which exercises are permitted. Instill a bit of _kind_ discipline in the child. Remember that he is of a different species, with different capabilities, strengths and weaknesses.”

 

Zinu still did not look entirely happy, but a spark gleamed in his eyes — this young one had always enjoyed a challenged.

 

“And perhaps, depending on your level of success, I shall bring you with me next time I have an extraction mission,” Ulaz said casually.

 

 _That_ got Zinu’s full attention, and he all but bounced on his feet, a happy grin lighting up his face. “Really? That would be … Yes, I’ll help!”

 

Ulaz walked with Zinu to where Dresu and Varusen were in the dining hall, reiterating his assignment to them, and listening with a pleased smile as the three of them instantly burst into loud discussion over what kinds of calisthenics they could try with the young human. He left them to their plotting, heading to his original destination.

 

Keith’s bedroom door was open, and so Ulaz strolled right in, sitting down a tray of his own food on Keith’s desk. Thace and Keith were both done eating, and Thace seemed to be repeating his scolding to the human child.

 

“Again, youngling, you _cannot_ disappear without telling one of us first. You cannot explore an unknown area without supervision. You cannot engage with any mechanisms outside of this room without clear permission or guidance. Do you understand me?”

 

Keith’s remorseful stare was wet, though no tears spilled over this time. “Yes, Thace.”

 

“Good,” Thace said with a sigh. “Now … how does your mother usually end your night?”

 

The tears were blinked away as Keith explained excitedly, “With stories about her and appa, or just her! Or about the Blades! One time she said you tried to eat a caterpillar named Slayvs!”

 

Ulaz shoved food into his mouth to muffle the laughter.

 

Thace glared at him before softening his gaze (slightly) as he turned back to Keith. “Right, _I’m_ going to tell you that story, and it might be different from your mother’s, but it is the _truth._ First of all, Slav is not a … whatever you just said. He’s of an alien race, one that is … Well, the _point_ is that we were on a mission, on a planet that was largely composed of oceans …”

 

Keith fell asleep despite constantly laughing at Thace’s descriptions of Slav’s histrionics (coupled with a rather credible imitation of the scientist’s rants), and persistently asking an endless series of questions. Ulaz had finished his meal during this continuously interrupted tale, sitting quietly in the corner … Except when he had to interject a detail or two, garnering further glares from Thace, and more giggling from Keith.

 

By the time Thace finally concluded his story, whispering the ending, the child seemed to be finally at rest, his breaths even and deep. Thace sat there, his hand resting on the human, covering the child’s entire torso. His thumb stroked back and forth over Keith’s sleep shirt, tracing over the planets that dotted the soft material.

 

“This feels dangerous, Ulaz,” Thace murmured after several minutes of companionable tranquility.

 

“Yes,” Ulaz agreed. “But more often than not, this kind of danger reaps high rewards.”

 

Thace snorted quietly. “And the harshest punishments.”

 

Ulaz stood up, offering a hand to Thace. “If it’s any consolation, we seem to be trapped together on this joint venture.”

 

Thace took his proffered hand, Ulaz pulling him from the bed carefully so as not to disturb their charge. The two of them stood closely, both their heads turned towards the sleeping youngling, so incredibly vulnerable, unafraid of them despite the fact that they were so strange to the human. Yet Keith trusted his mother, trusted _all of them_ — that open heart and those tiny warm hands were nigh on impossible to turn away.

 

Experienced soldiers and spies, falling into a baited trap with eyes wide open, and even the doubters seemed incapable of denying their desire for the child to be healthy and safe.

 

Thace squeezed Ulaz’s hand once before letting go, guiding him from the room with his other hand on Ulaz’s upper back.

 

“I have another addition to Keith’s schedule,” Ulaz informed Thace as they shut the door behind them. “Zinu, Dresu, and Varusen will be training with him.”

 

Thace nodded his approval. “I’m considering having him spend some time with the doctors as well — he should know more of our biology, and his own,” he added.

 

“I think Kolivan might make a bid for time with child as well, though I would bet three leisure days that he holds out on asking for at least two months.”

 

“ _Four_ months — he’s as stubborn as they come,” Thace countered. He stopped before his quarters, facing towards Ulaz once more. “I would’ve thought the same about myself, not three weeks ago.”

 

“How swiftly the universe can change.”

 

“How annoyingly philosophical you are does not.” Thace grinned sharply. “Thank you for providing me with an irritating constant.”

 

“Thank you for being the first to throw yourself down before the child’s tender mercies,” Ulaz said pleasantly, though he clapped a hand against Thace’s upper arm, an affectionate touch that conveyed his empathy, his support. “We shall never forget that _you_ were the first to yield.”

 

Thace growled some foul words his way, but he accepted Ulaz’s support for what it was, a faint, affectionate smile pulling at his stern features.

 

By the time Ulaz had returned to his own room, the warmth within him gave Ulaz such a sense of _peace,_ providing an easy transition from awake to dreaming _._

What a profound shift in their small corner of the universe, so sudden and unpredictable. Particularly in how very _right_ it felt, for all that it was also so very terrifying.

 

*******

_End Result: Blade of Marmora Surrenders to Earthling Child._

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done … for now ;) I know, generally, how I want Keith to grow-up, but other than that, it’s rather up in the air, and I find that really fun!
> 
> **I’m marking this story as complete because I have no clue when I’ll get around to writing more, and I feel it stands alone pretty well — I want each chapter, or couple of chapters, to be kinda like one-shots, so no cliff-hangers ;)**
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this overly fluffy tale of mine! I’m glad y’all enjoyed the first chapter — hopefully this one was fun for you as well! *hugs* 
> 
> Again, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com/), if you would prefer to be notified about updates there, or you can subscribe to the story — assuming you’d like a heads up if I add more to this. Whether or not you do, thank you again for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :D I've had this chapter sitting around half-finished for a while, and suddenly, it got done? Warning for some fake science and engineering, and tons of unapologetic fluff ;)

******

_In Which the Blades Overheat, Freeze, and Panic Over an Earthling Child’s Abilities to Withstand Extreme Temperatures._

_******_

“We’ve sent several Blades out in search for the parts we need,” Commander Jenthura informed Thace and Ulaz. “But until they return, the lowest we can turn the temperature is 67 gerns.”

 

“That’s the height of summer in the jungles of Kiyostra,” Ulaz said, a touch plaintive. “Their summers were _lethal._ ”

 

“Everyone is taking naps constantly,” Thace complained, stubbornly refusing to wipe the sweat forming along his brow. “They’re all _useless_ in this heat. What was the cause of this malfunction?” If he would be dying from a heat stroke, then with his last breath he would find someone to _blame and destroy._

“Nothing malicious, simply worn out coils in the heating vents. Said coils were instrumental in keeping the excess heat from the engines at bay … Our engineers say we will be safe for the next fourteen to sixteen days. Plenty of time for the crew to return with the replacement coils.”

 

“Until then … we nap.” Ulaz ignored Thace’s huff of annoyance. “The best way to keep cool is to move _as little as possible._ Light duties for everyone, we rotate the kitchen shifts more frequently, and we change the menu to mostly fresh, raw foods. It will be a very … slow pair of weeks.”

 

“ _YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!”_ came a mad shriek from the hallway.

 

Thace didn’t even flinch. Ulaz smacked the door button just in time to see Keith fly past them.

 

Jenthura, Thace, and Ulaz all shifted into the doorway to watch Keith race after his toy drone, waving his play sword high over his head. He was shirtless, hair damp, and skin red from his exertion. He was also completely and utterly thrilled with life, apparently bearing no ill effects from the heat.

 

“The region he was born in was quite arid,” Jenthura explained, smiling fondly. “Thankfully, this temperature will probably feel like home to him.”

 

“Oh good, so he’ll be full of energy while the rest of us feel like dying,” Thace said, unable to restrain his tetchy tone. He didn’t care who heard him whine like an adolescent — he _hated_ the heat. “I’m putting the young ones on Keith duty while you’re attending to the base, Commander.”

 

“Of course, Thace, whatever you think is best,” Jenthura said cheerfully, her eyes watching him with distinct amusement. “Zinu was thinking of starting Keith’s acrobatics training this week—”

 

“No. That is not happening. That child can already climb like nothing I’ve ever seen — we do _not_ need to be adding anything similar to his arsenal.” Was Thace overreacting? It was likely. Was his overreaction merited? Yes. When it came to Keith? _Always._

A minor explosion echoed down the hall, followed by Keith’s triumphant war cry.

 

Jenthura beamed with pride. “Ah, and he has followed through on his threat. My son is quite the warrior.”

 

“I’ll go let Mera know that Keith has bested another of her creations.” Ulaz patted Thace on the back before turning to go in the _opposite_ direction of the mayhem.

 

Thace gritted his teeth and proceed with Jenthura to the latest Earthling-made disaster.

A few hours later, his overreaction was of a different sort.

 

Having relieved Zinu of his Keith-related duties for the next week, Thace took charge of the boy while Jenthura oversaw the decoding of their latest intel from the Ju’Kolos sector. The child sat in Thace’s office, playing somewhat quietly with a few figurines and a small set of hovercars. He placed his little toy soldiers in their vehicles and raced them, chasing them on his hands and knees, weaving behind Thace, under his desk, and darting between Thace’s feet.

 

Thace ignored all of this until Keith leaned back again his legs.

 

The child was _burning hot._

 

With an alarmed sound bursting past his clenched teeth, Thace bent down, hauling Keith up swiftly. He yelped, his eyes wide as Thace sat him on the desk, his hands pressing against exposed skin, unable to hold back another shocked noise as the _heat_ permeated his own too-hot skin.

 

“Keith, do you feel well?” He sounded calm — a small blessing, as he was currently a few ticks away from sprinting to the infirmary; however, he didn’t wish to frighten the child with anything so abrupt if it wasn't necessary. “Is there anything you should be telling me?”

 

Keith stared up at him, eyes still huge in his face. “No? Mera didn’t care that I broke the drone! She says it’s fun to see how long they’ll last! Like a challenge!” Keith grinned. He liked challenges — Thace knew this all too well.

 

The boy _seemed_ healthy. He was tilting his head at Thace, confused, and no hint of pain or tiredness marred his features. But he was so _warm_ to the touch, his hair damp with sweat, his skin seemingly perpetually flushed …

 

“Your mother explained why the base is so hot, yes?” It had been nearly six days now, and most of the Blades were taking turns escaping the base, going for joyrides, coming up with flimsy excuses for outdoor maintenance … Thace hadn’t been paying as close attention to Keith as he should, instead occupied with corralling his wayward soldiers.

 

Keith nodded. “Something’s broken, but we’re going to get it fixed when the new stuff comes!”

 

“… Close enough.” Thace let one hand rest on Keith’s tiny shoulder, his thumb pressing lightly on his pulse point; his heart hammered, but no more or less than usual. The boy was a constantly moving, always thrumming source of trouble. “Is the heat causing you any distress?”

 

Keith seemed to take a moment to process this question, brow furrowed, before his face relaxed and he grinned. “It’s like being back in the desert, except a little more sticky?”

 

Thace could not completely accept that this was … _normal_ for the Earthling. He brushed the sweaty hair back from Keith’s head, frowning at the dampness. Surely humans didn’t _normally_ leak this much fluid?

 

He nudged the hovercars out from under his desk with one foot, and then put Keith back down on the floor. “Do _not_ leave any of those behind for me to trip on, boy.”

 

He’d already had one near-death experience with Keith’s toys, specifically the little building blocks. He’d stepped on one, _barefoot,_ after putting the boy in bed, and Thace had nearly bit through his tongue holding back the shout of agony. Keith received a stern lecture the next morning, and now the child had regular inspections of his room to ensure cleanliness — he only passed roughly fifty percent of these checks. Thace would not permit Keith to spread his minefield beyond the scope of his living quarters.

 

Once he finished his decoding, he stood and stretched. Keith neatly shoved his toys into a haphazard pile in one corner. He held his hands up, and Thace bent low to wrap the child in his arms, cradling him carefully. That heat had not ebbed, not even slightly. Thace made up his mind to do _something_ about this anomaly.

 

Keith tilted his head again, likely sensing that there was something strange about Thace’s sudden gentility.

 

“We are going to see Dr. Maranth,” Thace told him. “Just for … a quick check-up.”

 

Keith scrunched up his nose but nodded. “Okay. Candy after?”

 

Thace sighed long-sufferingly. “Only if she says the sugar won’t turn you into a beast.”

 

“I’m not a beast! I’m human! Mostly.” Keith scowled. “ _Too_ human.”

 

Thace could not help but agree silently as he walked towards the infirmary.

 

Dr. Maranth was tending to a young recruit who had, apparently, managed to impale himself in the thigh with his broad sword. Keith’s eyes widened, his hands clutching Thace’s shirt. Thace raised one hand to cover Keith’s face, but the boy was quicker, climbing onto Thace’s shoulder, staring openly.

 

“ _Wow._ Is that just going to stay there now?”

 

The recruit grimaced, and then waved at Keith. “No, youngling, the good doctor is going to help me … correct this.”

 

Maranth paused in her examination, putting down her scanner. “You are lucky to be alive, Lunioro. Please don’t move. Thace, what is your reason for interrupting me today?”

 

“Oh, I just … the child may have a fever?” He felt a little ridiculous now. Especially as Keith was currently perched on his shoulder, legs kicking, hands buried in his hair, humming nonsensically to himself.

 

Maranth and Lunioro both stared over at Keith, then at Thace. Lunioro, for all that he had _a sword sticking out of his leg,_ seemed quite entertained, but also, mildly concerned. “Doctor, you can give the boy a quick scan. I’m not dead yet, after all.”

 

“You aren’t dying, Lunioro, only lightly skewered.” A few other doctors and staff emerged — Maranth must have pushed the call button on her scanner. With Lunioro being well tended, she switched tracks, directing Thace and Keith to another bed.

 

Thace dropped Keith onto it with little fussing from the boy, who followed the doctor’s instructions easily. He held still while she took his temperature, and he followed the light on her scanner without getting distracted. He had good reflexes and fully functional nerves. By the end of the exam, Maranth was smiling down at Keith and handing him a wrapped treat.

 

Then she stared at Thace, looking very unimpressed with him. “Everything reads as normal. Humans’ base temperature rarely fluctuates drastically unless ill, and it appears that while their skin can be hot or cold to the touch, it is not always an indicator of their actual state.”

 

“In other words … I was unduly paranoid.” Thace sighed.

 

Maranth cracked a small grin. “It happens to the best and most paranoid of us,” she consoled him, helping Keith down from the table while he shoved the candy into his mouth as quickly as possible. “Now, let me ensure that we can preserve both Lunioro and his leg. Off with the two of you.”

 

Keith stared up at Thace as they walked out. “Since I’m not sick, can we go climbing?”

 

Thace sighed again, ready to say no, but somehow the words, “Yes, but only for half an hour,” fell from his mouth, without his consent.

 

In the overheated training area, he spent an entire hour watching Keith face his fears of the Idrus Net. Thace had demonstrated what the Net looked like when turned on, and what the various buttons of the console did. Once Keith understood that he was in no danger, he took to the bars, hesitantly at first. In short order, he was swinging about, dripping in sweat, but clearly happy.

 

He finished off work on his tablet while keeping one eye on the child. Thace’s face felt as though it were straining slightly, and he reached up to massage his jaw … Only to realize he’d been smiling non-stop for the entire time that Keith had been whooping and hollering with renewed joy at his favourite pastime.

 

Thace immediately frowned, calling out to Keith that _time’s up, youngling, you’ve been enough of a nuisance today._ His attempt at sounding stern and forbidding only got him a little giggle and grin in response. Keith leapt from the highest part of the Net, certain that Thace would catch him — which he did, easily.

 

“That was unnecessarily dangerous,” Thace scolded.

 

Keith ignored his frightening tone and began regaling him with all the new ways he’d learned to climb, as if Thace hadn’t been there, watching him. How unbelievably troublesome this child could be …

 

Before he’d put the boy to bed, Thace commandeered a fan from the dining area for Keith’s quarters. While the doctor had assured him the child was healthy, Thace took the extra precaution all the same. Thace had ordered the Blades to view this temperature spike as a training opportunity. But Keith wasn’t a soldier, not yet — no need for him to languish in this wretched climate.

 

******

 

The next day, during the midday meal, Varusen approached Thace. The young soldier was wringing her hands while casting a glance over at the table where Keith sat with Dresu and Zinu. Both of the young Blades seemed equally concerned over something, though they hid it with smiles whenever the child glanced their way.

 

“Sir, in regard to Keith … We think he needs to be checked over by the doctor,” Varusen said quickly. “He’s much, much too warm —”

 

“He’s fine,” Thace dismissed her. “You can see that he is not complaining of any ills, and he’s perfectly disastrous, as usual.”

 

Keith snorted at something Dresu said, spraying juice from his nose all over Dresu’s face, causing all nearby Blades to roar with laughter at the recruit.

 

Varusen did not look convinced, and so Thace tried to speak a fraction more kindly. _Only_ a fraction. These soldiers were getting _too soft._ “The boy would speak of any pain to us, and I already checked with Maranth as to his health. Keep a close eye, but I’m certain he’s well.”

 

A deluge of information from three separate operations came in one hour later, and Thace spent the next three days sifting through it all as it was decoded. Keith was being passed from Blade to Blade, most often the younger recruits, but Thace was _still_ being _pestered._ He would have been done sorting this intel on the _first_ day, if not for being _bombarded_ with inquiries as to the child’s health.

 

Ulaz walked in on the afternoon of the third day of Thace’s never-ending intel decoding and processing. His closest friend’s eyes were downcast.

 

Thace slammed his hands onto his desk, growling, “No, Keith is not dying. Keith is not about to combust _. I am going to paint these words on my door, damn it.”_

His friend stared, one pale eyebrow raised. “I was coming to tell you that Grusok and Mera are convinced Keith has contracted some fatal illness, but I see you already know …”

 

“I more than _know._ I am deeply aware of _a dozen_ different diagnoses for the child, and if I hear _one more_ —”

 

At that moment, their base-wide comm system crackled, bringing both Thace and Ulaz to attention — an announcement to all present in the base usually meant some kind of emergency.

 

“ _This is Doctor Maranth speaking.”_ She cleared her throat loudly before continuing, _“Earthling Children have high tolerances for heat, and their body adjusts accordingly. Thus, they can feel overheated, but they are, in fact, operating optimally. Illness will come with other, more dramatic symptoms.”_ A pause. _“Now that we are all aware of this, no one,_ no one, _should have to comm my infirmary, my office, or appear with said Earthling child in tow for another check-up. The next person who does so without cause will receive a full check-up of their own, including several painful and invasive procedures.”_

A longer, more threatening pause. “ _That is all. Please carry on with your duties and keep hydrated until we resolve this heating issue._ ”

 

Ulaz tried and failed to smother a snort. Thace was now aware that, apparently, someone else had been dealing with all the Blades he’d turned away with only the barest of assurances for their worries.

 

“Well then. That should take care of that,” he said, vaguely disconcerted.

 

“I was also coming to tell you that the coils have arrived,” Ulaz said, smiling. “And, honestly, that I, too, was mildly concerned about Keith, but … that appears to have been a non-issue.”

 

“You’re all far too soft on that child. Has he not proven his resilience multiple times?” Thace said dismissively.

 

“As I understand it, you were the first to deliver him to Dr. Maranth, were you not?” Ulaz countered lightly.

 

Thace did not even deign to reply, as he was now ready and eager to supervise the repair of their heating systems. He stood up, and Ulaz motioned at Thace to exit the office first.

 

He _might_ have nudged Ulaz into the doorway as he walked past him. But since he was never so petty, Ulaz must have just tripped over the threshold.

 

******

 

The coils resolved the heating problem, but after that fiasco, Thace insisted on a thorough inspection of _all_ their environmental and engine systems.

 

Which is why Ulaz stood in Thace’s workroom now, his teeth chattering, breath puffing out in front of him as he blamed Thace for the latest calamity.

 

“Grusok would never have crushed the vents if your paranoia—”

 

“ _He slipped on a puddle._ ” Thace snarled. “Who could have predicted that? No one! Furthermore, this is far preferable to the blasted heat. Grusok, along with Commander Jenthura herself, will be getting the latest upgrade for our heating systems. There will be no more problems for a significant period of time after this is fixed.”

 

“I’m tempted to sabotage the coils so the engines will cook us again,” Ulaz said, uncharacteristically annoyed. Thace had never seen his friend this visibly irritated by anything or anyone before. Ulaz coughed once and then pointed a finger at Thace, shivering, “You will pay for this.”

 

 _A flicker of movement — an object flung towards Ulaz’s head._ At that moment, Thace tackled Ulaz to the floor. The projectile he’d seen flying into the room hit his desk … and just fell apart on impact, littering his floor with … _snow?_

“I’ll get you next time!” A crowing, happy threat.

 

Thace and Ulaz turned their heads in unison, spotting a tiny human standing in the doorway, his gloved hands damp, his hair askew, his thick coat unbuttoned and dragging on the floor as he turned tail and ran away with a giddy shriek.

 

Thace dropped his head onto Ulaz’s chest. “Where the _kront_ did he find _snow?”_

Ulaz’s chuckled rumbled up through Thace’s forehead. “That would be something worth investigating, in case this malfunction is about to lead to some internal natural disasters.”

 

“We’ve already one perpetual catastrophe to deal with.” Thace sighed heavily, pushing himself off of Ulaz and then helping his friend to his feet. “I can have Varusen deliver more heaters to your quarters.”

 

Ulaz shook his head at the offer. “I can cope for a few days. First, let’s find out where our little Earthling discovered the snow.”

 

It didn’t take long — near the end of the hallway, just outside the currently non-functioning heat unit, Keith sat in a massive (and growing) pile of snow. The heating unit wheezed out another rush of the white powder periodically. Around him were several more snowballs and a large … thing, meant to be a creature? It was made of two giant snowballs, stacked, and had two forks sticking out of either side, with a speeder helmet on top. Keith had also created a little barricade, which he ducked behind as Thace and Ulaz approached.

 

“Password!” Keith demanded. “Can’t pass without the password!”

 

“This would be a sound security measure if you actually had guards to keep us from moving,” Thace said tolerantly.

 

Keith considered this, and then turned to Ulaz. “Be my guard?”

 

Ulaz began chuckling. “I don’t know, Keith, after all, I technically report to Thace …”

 

“I have candy!” Keith stuck his hand in a pocket, revealing two partially unwrapped pieces of hard sugar, gleaming in the light of the hallway.

 

“Well, that’s a very convincing bribe,” Ulaz said cheerfully, shifting to stand between Thace and the rest of the hallway. “You heard my new commanding officer. What’s the password?” He then frowned a little, crouching down to whisper loudly to Keith. “What _is_ the password?”

 

Keith whispered something back, which had Ulaz visibly swallowing down laughter. Thace waited, somewhat impatiently, tapping his foot as Ulaz rose and stared at him with a straight face. “My commanding officer says you already know the password, since it’s _your_ password.”

 

“My … what?” Thace stared at Ulaz, and then down at Keith, who grinned up at him innocently. “When would you have learned _my_ password? _Any_ of my passwords? You can’t even _read_ in Galran.”

 

“Ma taught me some bad words so I knew not to say them,” Keith said. “And I saw you use one to open the computer thingie when I was playing one time at your desk.”

 

“The Commander taught you how to say and read objectionable words … to _keep_ you from using them?” Thace repeated, staring at Ulaz now.

 

Ulaz shrugged. “It does make sense. This way, he won’t just mindlessly repeat whatever we say. He’ll know to refrain from using certain phrases. The Commander trusts him not to abuse this knowledge, correct, sir?”

 

Keith bounced with delight at the formal address, nodding sagely even as he kept on snickering. “Bad words mean no more candy! I just said it because it’s the password!”

 

“Acceptable logic.” Ulaz patted Keith on the head. “Well, Thace? Surely that narrows it down.”

 

Not really, since Thace used several, ah, _colourful_ terms as his passwords for different systems and files. Ulaz must have read the answer on his face, as he burst out laughing, loud and long. “Ah, perhaps _don’t_ start going down the list then. Even though Keith may be aware of some choice phrases, there might some that Jenthura thought too heinous to teach him even as a warning.”

 

“What are you saying?” Thace grumbled.

 

“That you have a foul mouth, my friend.” Ulaz shivered as a fresh puff of snow landed on him, but he kept on smiling. “Really, such a lack of decorum.”

 

Thace opened his mouth to let out a few choice words, regardless of the small child’s presence, but two young Blades ran into the corridor just then, stopping before their snow scene. They both stared at Keith’s little display, and then up at Thace and Ulaz.

 

“Yes?” Thace asked irritably.

 

“Sirs, there’s an issue on the training deck,” Talith said, her eyes flicking back and forth between Keith and Thace. “It’s … not unlike this, actually.”

 

“But worse,” Lanur added on quickly. “Much, much worse.”

 

Ulaz sighed, bending low to zip up Keith’s coat and secure his gloves. He picked the child up, asking the boy, “Shall we see the disaster up close?”

 

“More snow!” Keith cheered.

 

Thace rubbed at his temple with one hand, signalling the two young soldiers with the other. “Lead the way.”

 

When they arrived at the training room, Keith let out a wordless cry of joy, fighting to be released from Ulaz’s arms. Ulaz obliged after his surprise wore off, and Keith ran face first into a snowdrift three times his size. One of _many_ that was littering the room. Thace took a step forward and found himself ankle deep.

 

“Well. This may be a problem.”

 

Keith emerged on top of the snowdrift, his hair littered with white, his eyes glowing, and his cheeks red. “We can play, right?”

 

Other Blades were scattered about the room, trying to dispose of the snow. More soldiers were arriving, no doubt being summoned either by requests to help combat the rising levels of frozen white powder, or called in by messages to come over and simply gawk.

 

Keith scrambled over to Dresu, who was attempting to shovel snow into trash containers. He grabbed Dresu’s arms, pulling, “No, wait, we can make forts! And snowmen!”

 

“Keith …” Dresu let out a long breath, squatting down to eye level with the child. “What are you saying?”

 

Thace held back a smirk — Keith had a snowball hidden behind his back as he spoke.

 

The child took a step closer … And smashed the ball right in Dresu’s face. He took off, cackling, shouting, and rolling up more snowballs. He tossed one at Varusen and another at Mera, who ducked and chased after him with a curse.

 

“I know that one!” Keith announced smugly. He climbed a snowdrift that stood nearly as tall as the Idrus Net (currently half-buried in snow as well).

 

“Careful, Mera, the commander saw fit to educate the child on those terms,” Ulaz called.

 

Mera got halfway through another curse before she stopped. And then she revealed a snowball, which she hurled directly at Ulaz’s face.

 

Thace couldn’t exactly describe in detail what happened in the next flurried few minutes.

 

He could explain the results — two factions of Blades, one stationed by the entrance to the training deck, the others on the opposite end. Thace led those by the entrance, and those on the other side were reporting to Keith. They had built themselves a fairly impressive barricade using the snow, including a lookout tower, which Keith used to report on _the enemy's_ movements.

 

Thace and his cohorts, which included Varusen, Dresu, and Mera, amongst a dozen or so other Blades, had their own wall of snow constructed. They were using the flat of their blades to fling the snowballs even further than their arms could reach.

 

“We have you outnumbered!” Thace called after the latest volley.

 

“We have you outgunned!” Ulaz lobbed back.

 

Several massive snowballs brought down one side of their fort. Thace directed Varusen over to reinforce their walls. “Fire back!”

 

Keith called out, “East side!”

 

Their snowballs were deflected with … Were those training staffs? Thace growled, while Mera said breathlessly, “Get me the shields, I can construct a make-shift catapult.”

 

“We have the human on our side!” Ulaz tried to intimidate them. “He who knows the very best ways to construct the snowballs!”

 

“We’re gonna win!” Keith shouted, clearly overjoyed by this turn of events.

 

They must have been at it for thirty minutes by now, but Thace _refused_ to lose to Ulaz _and_ Keith. He would not have a moment’s peace for a _month_ if he let them win. Mera successfully created her catapults as Thace and his troop warded off several more barrages of snowballs.

 

Keith warned his team, “They’re building something to fire bigger snowballs!”

 

“We have our secret weapons,” Ulaz said confidently. “Our subunit is ready. Victory is nigh!”

 

“So you think!” Thace turned to Mera, pointing at her with his blade (a snowball balanced carefully on it). “Fire all!”

 

“Firing!” she cried out.

 

Five shields mounted on a few staffs, using the strength of their soldiers’ arms, launched five huge snowballs at their enemy. Keith squealed as one hit the base of his tower. He fell down onto a hill of snow, pouting but somehow also giggling as Ulaz snatched him out of the line of fire.

 

“Do we launch our weapons, sir?” Thace overheard Ulaz ask.

 

“Secret weapons _go!”_ Keith yelled in a piercing voice.

 

A snowdrift on Thace’s immediate right suddenly had several Galra-sized snowballs on top of it.

 

“Oh no,” he said flatly.

 

The ensuing devastation of seven giant balls of snow rolling down, gaining both size and speed, essentially ended the battle that had lasted almost an entire hour. Thace had never seen as cheery a bunch of soldiers as the ones who emerged from the piles of snow, laughing and shaking off the damp. Keith was carried over on Ulaz’s shoulders, tiny fists waving in the air. Even the opposing side cheered the tiny general.

 

“Did he come up with that?” Thace asked, brushing snow off his own shoulders.

 

“Yes, actually. I merely suggested we hold off until you proved truly dangerous,” Ulaz answered, his shivering having disappeared beneath a flush of triumph. He reached over to pull clumps of snow out of Thace’s hair. “The child has some impulse control to learn. He would’ve used our weapon before we’d weakened your defenses. And it’s far more satisfying to take down an enemy who thinks they are on the verge of victory.”

 

“You are a sadist,” Thace said with an eye roll. He tilted his head to look at Keith, who was happily hollering encouragement at a few Blades who insisted on continuing to pelt each other with snow. “We should start teaching you battle tactics, young one. It might knock a few years off my lifespan, but there’s no denying the talent.”

 

Keith glanced down at Thace, clearly about to say something, but paused. His face scrunched up, and then burst out with a sound that had Thace and Ulaz both jumping. Ulaz dropped Keith down from his shoulders and into his arms, staring at the child. “What was that?”

 

Keith blinked, rubbing his nose. “I sneezed? Sorry.”

 

Thace’s translator did not work on that word. He opened his mouth to ask for further elaboration, but right then Keith _sneezed_ once more. His face was red, and Thace reached over with his hand, touching Keith’s forehead lightly. “He … doesn’t feel any warmer or colder than normal. Maybe?”

 

Ulaz watched as Keith sneezed for a third time, loud enough to draw the attention of several nearby Blades. By the fourth sneeze, they had all crowded around him.

 

“Maranth will turn us inside out if we go to her for no reason,” burst out Dresu. “But this isn’t a normal human behaviour, right?”

 

Keith blinked up at his young instructor. “I don’t know. People sneeze. My dad sneezed real loud sometimes. Ma sneezes too, right?”

 

“Has Commander Jenthura ever ‘sneezed’?” asked Varusen, sounding doubtful. “And why do you sneeze? What’s it for?”

 

“Because you got something up your nose?” Keith said after a pause. “Or ‘cause you’re sick.” At which point, he sneezed again.

 

Every single Blade flicked their fear-filled gazes over to Thace.

 

He pretended not to feel the weight of over two dozen pairs of worried (and a few panicked) eyes. He spoke to Ulaz in as calm a tone as he could, “I think we’ll take him for a walk … by the medical wing … And if he happens to ‘sneeze’ within earshot of Maranth, she may choose to investigate.”

 

“Oh yes, a casual stroll through the medical wing, as you do.” Ulaz could not have been more sarcastic if he’d had training in the art of irony; however, he also clutched Keith a little more firmly, his hand coming up to feel the child’s cheek, as though he could diagnose him solely based on that touch. “I … was going to head in that direction anyway. Might as well bring the child with me.”

 

Thace had to work at keeping his mouth in a straight line, though Ulaz, having been his friend since they were teenaged recruits, sensed his unspoken mockery and elbowed him in the side as he walked past.

 

They others lingered behind them, executing sorry attempts at casual behaviour; they discussed completely ridiculous topics while claiming to be _going the same way regardless, really, this is a coincidence._ By the time they got to the medical wing, only a handful had dropped away — it was like Ulaz had gathered a herd of Blades at Dr. Maranth’s doorstep, with Keith happily heading the charge. While sneezing and sniffling.

 

Ulaz stepped into the medical with all nonchalance. When he spotted Dr. Maranth by a screen, clearly busy, he walked right to her side, standing there with the child in his arms.

 

The doctor turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “Yes, Ulaz?”

 

“Keith just wanted to tell you all about his victorious triumph over Thace in the Great Training Room Snow War.” Ulaz’s expression was calm, somewhat amused, and Keith bounced eagerly in his arms, opening his mouth to most likely blurt out the entire tale in one breath.

 

Dr. Maranth held up a hand, giving Keith a warm look. “In a moment, Keith. I was just curious as to what was _everyone else’s_ excuse for being here?”

 

Thace gave the Blades around him a significant stare. “Yes, do you all not have duties to perform? Watches to keep?”

 

“Well—”

 

“Yes, but—”

 

“Really, I had to pick up some stims—”

 

Right then, Keith sneezed thrice in rapid succession.

 

Everyone stopped talking over each other. Dresu didn’t even attempt to hold back from pointing at the child frantically. “What is that? Dr. Maranth?!”

 

Keith rubbed at his nose. “I told you, I sneezed.”

 

The doctor stood up from her chair, reaching over to take Keith from Ulaz’s arms. She sat him on a table and immediately began scanning him. “Do you sneeze a lot, Keith?”

 

“Today we played in the snow!” Keith said by way of an explanation. Which explained nothing, in Thace’s mind — why were Earthling children so _distractible_?

 

“Do you sneeze often when you are cold?” Maranth asked, her smile kind. “Like you did when I had to put the tube in your nose, remember?”

 

Keith nodded quickly. “Sometimes! And I had a lot of snow in my face. I think I got some up my nose.”

 

Maranth turned in a slow circle to face the crowd of Blades. “Humans have nerves located near their nasal passages,” she pointed at her own face, “and when foreign matter irritates them, their bodies expel said foreign matter with what they call a sneeze — a forced expulsion of air. This can also occur, Keith has told me _during his incredibly thorough check-ups,_ when illness affects these nerves, or, as he has just informed us, a severe temperature drop occurs. In other words, he is still the picture of health. No fever, no infection, no virus.”

 

There were a few sighs of relief, and about half the Blades split away from the large group, claiming to be heading for their duties, _where we were headed all along, just stopped by to …_ and disappearing before a further explanations (excuses) could be given.

 

Maranth ruffled Keith’s hair. “You have turned this base upside down, child, and given it a good shake besides.”

 

Eventually, the only Blades who stood with Thace were Dresu and Varusen. “If you’re not …” Dresu cleared his throat. “You’re not going to …” His hands were clutched tightly before him, his entire frame visibly tensed and ready to bolt.

 

“No, you shall all be spared my wrath since _sneezing_ is rather strange to those of us who do not experience it.” Maranth grinned then. “Really, Commander Jenthura nearly scared me out of my skin the first time she sneezed in my presence. But we’ll keep that between us, yes?”

 

Keith blinked at all of them. “You don’t sneeze?”

 

“No, Keith, most Galra do not — we have other defenses for such things. I’ll teach you, if you like.” Dr. Maranth brought out her tablet, typing quickly. “In fact, such instruction would be useful to you. I’ll leave a message with your mother about biology lessons. You can learn more about us, and I can teach you what I’ve learned about you.”

 

“Could I get a tail?” Keith asked excitedly.

 

Ulaz stifled his laughter with one hand. Thace rolled his eyes, turning to Dresu and Varusen. “There you have it. He’s healthy, and he wants a tail.”

 

“Considering that he almost destroyed mine in the library, you’d think he’d be more aware of the hindrances they pose,” Varusen said dryly, though she took the time to flash Keith a quick smile and wave before she left. “Let’s go, Dresu. Zinu will be so angry he missed out on the Great Snow War. I want to tell him _all_ about it.”

 

Thace walked over to the table, picking up Keith as the young boy lifted his arms seemingly automatically. “If that is all, we’ll be taking the child to dinner now.”

 

“ _If that is all,_ ” Maranth said in a wry tone. “ _You_ interrupted _my_ work day. But yes, that _is_ all. Begone.”

 

“Bye, doctor!” Keith waved over Thace’s shoulder. He then buried his face in Thace’s neck. “Candy for dinner?”

 

“When have you ever had candy for dinner?” Ulaz said, his hand reaching out to stroke through the child’s dishevelled locks. “You will eat all your tubers and leaves, have a good portion of protein, and _then_ you may have _some_ candy.”

 

“But you gave me—”

 

“Hush, that wasn’t meant to be a meal replacement,” Ulaz said quickly, as Thace shot him an unimpressed glare. Really, the boy did _not_ need to be spoiled any further.

 

It took three more days for Commander Jenthura to return, and in that time, the Blades had to make a concentrated effort to keep certain areas of the base from being completely filled to the brim with snow. Keith had been zipping about the entire time, throwing himself into drifts, leaving _snowmen_ all over the hallways, and occasionally striking from the shadows with snowballs. Nothing ever devolved into another Great Snow War again, but there were a few intense skirmishes. Thace could hear Keith’s laughing shouts from his office, whenever he wasn’t in charge of the child.

 

Commander Jenthura arrived to a legion of grateful subordinates, frostbitten and with snow in their hair and fur from Keith’s latest barrage. Keith was amongst the first to greet her — he appeared amidst the soldiers, sprinting around and between their legs to take a flying leap at his mother.

 

“ _Eomma,_ ” he said happily. “You’ve come to fix it?”

 

“Yes, I’ve come to fix it,” she agreed, raising a hand to dislodge the snow from his black hair. “Anything to report?”

 

Thace cut in instantly, “Nothing other than decreasing temperatures and increasing snow piles. Grusok and his team should replace those parts now, if possible, before we are truly inundated.”

 

“I’ll send him straight to the vents.” Commander Jenthura jostled her son in her arms, smiling at him before she brushed a kiss against his damp hair. “What about you? Anything to report, _su’yash_?”

 

Keith tangled his hands in his mother’s hair in return. “Thace says I could be a good general some day. Doctor Maranth says I should learn about medicine things. But I can’t have a tail.” He frowned at this last statement, and then brightened immediately. “But I can beat everyone in a snowball fight!”

 

Thace sighed as the other soldiers around them shifted uncomfortably, cringing as their commander levelled them all with an arched eyebrow and evaluating stare. “Is that so? I’ll certainly be examining the security footage so I can see you in action.”

 

Keith sneezed. “Oh, sorry. Not sick. Is it true that Thace, and Ulaz, and Dresu, and everyone _don’t_ sneeze?”

 

Commander Jenthura threw her head back in mirth. She laughed without reservation, walking past the rest of her soldiers with a knowing smile on her face. Keith kept chattering away at her, his arms waving in the air as he told her _every single detail_ of what had happened in the days she’d been absent.

 

Ulaz appeared next to Thace once she was gone. “Do you think we’re in trouble?”

 

“For what?” Thace replied wearily. “The base is intact. The child is intact. Everyone here is alive. Duty complete.”

 

“Those … are some fairly low standards, for you,” Ulaz said slowly.

 

“I’ve adjusted based on the changed parameters we now live in.” Thace scrubbed at his face. And then he coughed — his chest had been burning oddly since that morning. He coughed several more times, his eyes feeling dry, his throat itching.

 

“Oh.” Ulaz grinned suddenly. “I think it’s time we take another stroll past the healing wing.”

 

“No,” Thace objected, his voice suddenly hoarse. He cleared his throat. “ _I’m fine._ ”

 

“You’re probably coming down with something thanks to all these abrupt shifts in temperature,” Ulaz theorized. “Dr. Maranth will know better.”

 

“She’ll be furious if we bother her again—”

 

“Without good reason. This is an excellent reason,” Ulaz reasoned patiently. “You don’t want to potentially spread your illness onto everyone here. Particularly our tiny Earthling.”

 

 _Our tiny Earthling._ Thace sighed. Their tiny Earthling. All of them, parched with heat, shivering from cold, and that child completely _immune_ to the suffering. Running about as usual. _Completely healthy_ while Thace was now coughing up a storm, nearly able to feel his temperature on the rise.

 

“I’ll make you some tea while Dr. Maranth sees to you.” Ulaz began shoving him in the direction of the medical area.

 

The temperature on the base returned to normal within hours. Thace was restricted to his bed by then, buried beneath several blankets. Ulaz tended to him with care, while also shamelessly mocking him in his suffering. Keith delivered a piece of paper (where Jenthura had found paper for her son was a mystery). The page had  _Get better, Thace!_ written on it in large, uneven Galra letters, with a picture of a purple blob Thace assumed was him, and another tiny blob that must be Keith.

 

They were throwing snowballs at each other, and Thace was winning in the picture, contrary to the reality.

 

He scoffed in front of Ulaz, who chuckled heartily at the image, not allowing Keith inside the room for safety reasons — he offered to take the boy for a stroll in the fighter wing bay to keep him away from Thace. Once both Ulaz and the child were gone … Thace took the paper, staring at it with narrowed, itchy eyes. He folded it carefully, and placed it in the secret compartment of his bottom desk drawer.

 

Despite shivering from a cold, Thace felt a pleasant tingle of warmth in his chest that he knew had nothing to do with the fever.

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s more of Keith’s adventures on the Marmora base, now with extra sap ;) Hopefully that wasn’t overly sweet! Apparently, in my universe, Galra don’t sneeze? *shrugs* No clue how I came to that conclusion, but there’s my headcanon for this ‘verse ;D
> 
> Since I started this story before we finally met Keith’s mom on the show, I’ve decided to leave Commander Jenthura as is — we still don’t know enough about Krolia, and I’ve already constructed a headcanon/background for Jenthura, which I’ve been hinting at here and there throughout this story. Hope that’s all good for everyone!
> 
>  **I’m going to keep leaving this story marked as complete — I have another idea for the next instalment, but I have no clue if or when I’ll get around to writing it.** In the meantime, thank you to everyone who has read this silly, shamelessly fluffy tale! :D Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com/) for more update news and other random silliness ;)


End file.
